Sumpah Belum Dipecahkan
by penny4him
Summary: One-shot. Bayangkan Wulfgar belum meninggal, dan Cattie-brie sudah menikah dia. Bagaimana rasa Cattie satu tahun sesudah mereka menikah?


Catatan Penulis: _The recognizable characters in this story were developed by R.A. Salvatore and are copyrighted by Wizards of the Coast, Inc. This story is written for entertainment purposes only; no monetary gain is being made by the author._

Bahasa Indonesia bukan bahasa ibu aku; kalau ada masalah dengan tata bahasa dan lain-lain, tolong memperbaiki dan kirim PM, ya? :)

* * *

**Sumpah Belum Dipecahkan**

"Aku tak bisa bicara sama dia tentang hal ini."

"Kenapa tak bisa?"

Cattie-brie tidak terus menjawab. Akhirnya, dia berkata, "Aku...takut."

"Takut? Cattie-brie-ku belum pernah takut sama sekali."

Wanita pemudi senyum sedikit maupun emosi dia. "Cattie-brie-KU", diucapkan Drizzt. Kata "ku" membuat hati dia merindukan sesuatu. Dia mengangguk kepala secara negatif. Itu bodoh menginginkan hal yang tidak pernah akan jadi. Mengenai "tidak pernah takut", dia bilang "Itu tidak betul selengkap-lengkapnya...walaupun aku mau sikap begitu."

Drizzt senyum sedikit. "Kenapa kamu takut? Ada apa yang bikin kamu takut?"

Sekali lagi Cattie-brie tidak terus menjawab. Waktu dia akhirnya menjawab, suara dia sangat bisik. "Aku takut dia akan menyakiti aku."

Pertama, wajah muka Drizzt kelihatannya seperti dia kurang bisa percaya, tetapi sesudah itu wajah mukanya cepat kelihatannya marah sekali. Cattie-brie bergesa-gesa bicara lagi. "Dia belum pernah pukul aku, dan ada kemungkinan besar dia tak pernah akan...tetapi aku takut saja karena kadang-kadang dia menjadi sangat marah sekali..." Cattie tarik nafas dan berhenti bicara karena dia mencoba tidak menangis. Tetapi tidak mungkin...akhirnya dia tutup wajahnya dengan tangan dua-duanya, dan menangis keras.

Drizzt menggapai tangan dia kepada Cattie, tetapi tangannya diturunkan secara refleksif. Ini istrinya pria lain. Kalau Drizzt memeluk dia, atau pegang tangan dia, tidak akan aksi itu membuat Wulfgar ditampakkan lebih buruk dan tidak cukup? Memang...iya, tetapi teman dia amat sedih, amat murung! Akibatnya Drizzt menempatkan tangan dia di atas pundak Cattie yang lebih dekat. Pemudi gadis melihat Drizzt dengan mata yang bertepi merah, air mata masih mengalir dan membasahi pipi dia. "Mendengarkan aku sekarang, Cat," berkata Drizzt diam-diam namun tabah, "kalau Wulfgar pernah memukul kamu, akan aku memukul dia." Bunyi dia rasional dan tenang.

Cattie-brie tersenyum secara lemah.

"Kalau Wulfgar pernah menyakiti kamu," menekankan Drizzt, "akan aku menyakiti dia - dan aku pikir Wulfgar sudah tahu _fakta_ itu."

Pemudi gadis sangat bersyukur mendengar kata-kata teman dia. Cattie-brie mengelap wajah basah dia dengan satu lengan baju dan dia memeluk Drizzt. Drizzt memeluk dia kembali, tetapi sambil diawasi jalan kecilnya secara waspada. Memang waktunya siang, dan mereka duduk di lereng bukit yang jauh dari Mithril Hall, tetapi dia khawatir kalau ada orang datang melihat mereka dan menyalahpahami situasi ini. Sesudah beberapa detik saja, peluknya diakhiri oleh Drizzt.

"Aku pikir kalau Wulfgar pernah..._kamu tahu_...akan aku punya alasan besar untuk memisah-" Cattie-brie potong kata itu dan menolehkan Drizzt, secara malu. "Lebih baik kalau aku tidak pernah berkata itu. Aku sudah bersumpah...dan aku tak pernah bersumpah secara ringan. Tetapi bagaimana aku _buta_ sekali waktu aku setuju untuk menikah dengan dia?" Sekali lagi dia menangis.

Hati Drizzt merasa sakit sekali karena teman dia sangat sedih. Memang Drizzt disayangi Cattie, sudah lama dia disayangi Cattie, dan Drizzt disakiti waktu Cattie-brie menderita hal ini. "Kamu harus coba bicara bersama Wulfgar," kata dia. "Memberitahukan Wulfgar semua yang kamu sudah memberitahukanku. Bahwa kamu rasa seperti seorang tahanan. Bahwa kamu masih ingin pergi avonturisme, dan berperang makhluk jahat. Bahwa kamu tidak mau dia merendahkanmu."

Cattie-brie mendesah dengan dalam. "Tidak akan dia mengerti. Dia selalu pikir dia benar. Dia selalu pikir dia tahu apa yang terbaik. Dia melihat aku seperti anak. Kecuali waktu dia mau...hubungan...yang lain. Dan aku memang terduga untuk _mau_ menyerahkan diri kepada dia?!" Cattie-brie menggigit bibir bawah dia dengan marah.

"Barangkali dia akan mengerti sedikit?" Kemungkinan itu adalah kemungkinan terbaik Drizzt bisa memberikan dia.

"Mungkin." Cattie-brie tidak membiarkan diri harap kecil itu. Dia lap mata dia sekali lagi. "Aku tidak mau mengaibkan diri sendiri, ayahku, atau dewaku oleh melanggar sumpahku, tetapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku bisa tahan. Jika _Dumathoin_ memang membawa dia ke surga, kehidupanku akan menjadi lebih gampang lagi! Atau _Dumathoin_ boleh membawa pergi aku. Hal itu juga aku bisa terima." Dia berhenti bicara sebentar, agak malu. "Aku selalu minta jawaban itu dari _Dumathoin_...tetapi _Dumathoin_ selalu menjawab 'belum'. Jikalau saja...tetapi aku percaya itu keputusan _Dumathoin_, bukan keputusan kalian." "Aduh Drizzt," Cattie mendongak teman dia dengan kemasygulan di mata dia, "apakah aku seorang ngeri?"

Drizzt kembalikan pandang dia, mata ungu dia pedih dengan air yang dia coba membatinkan. "Bukan, Cat," dia membisiki, tidak percaya diri untuk bicara jahar. "Bukan."

* * *

Tolong berkomentar, iya? :)


End file.
